Last Wish
by deelfire
Summary: Prancis membenci Jerman, tak peduli itu Jerman atau Prusia. Namun Francis tidak membenci Gilbert. Bagi Francis Gilbert berharga. Baginya sahabat itu segalanya. Hanya saja ironi, Gilbert datang padanya... memintanya berikan hukuman mati, menggantikan Ludwig. Yang hell. Bagi Francis... Ludwig itu siapa?


**title :** Last Wish

 **fandom :** hetalia

 **language :** Bahasa Indonesia

 **disclaim :** all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya for creating the awesome BTT. However, this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

 **rate :** T+ [si abang Prusia demen berkata sensor]

.

.

"Kau tahu keputusanmu ini akan membuat Ludwig hancur kan, Gil?" Francis bertanya. Tangan bersendekap, kaki tertekuk; _jigrang_. Di hadapannya adalah seorang sahabat lamaーPrancis dan Prusia memutuskan untuk melupakan pertemanan, tapi Francis dan Gilbert tidakーyang meminta untuk berbicara empat mata. Tentu menilik _siapa_ sahabatnya ini, ruang kecil di bawah tanah yang tak jauh dari kamar sementara yang dipenuhi jeruji dan baja sang albino merupakan letak diskusi kedua insan. Di depan ruangan kecil ini pasti ada prajurit bersenjata, yang siap siaga menggebrak jikalau ada hal genting terselenggara. Gilbert tak menolak, begitu pun dia.

Lelaki putih itu diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, membentuk garis lurus pipih. Bilah merah memandang lurus biru. Seragam kebanggaan Prusia terkenang di tubuh yang sekali pandang dapat diketahui lebih kecil dari seharusnya. Ah. Baju gagah itu kebesaran, kedodoran.

Dan meski Francis bungkam, menunggu jawaban, Gilbert masih sama; tak kunjung angkat bicara. Dari sudut pandang sang personifikasi negara cinta, Francis tahu perangai kolot ini tandakan betapa... sahabatnya serius. Pemikirannya tak bisa dirubah.

"Kau tahu dengan ini kau... bunuh diri, kan?" setelah menghela napas, mengudar dekapan tangan dan kaki yang bertumpang tindih, Francis meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dengan satu tangan menyangga dagu sembari bertanya. Biru yang awalnya penuh dengki dan curiga di mula pertemuan ini, berubah menjadi prihatin. Luka berkilat di kelereng jernih itu yang bergetar. Dan setitik pinta tuk Gilbert berpikir ulang terlukis lekat.

Sekali lagi...

Meski Prancis terluka akan sikap Jermanーyang mana Prusia terlibat di dalamnyaーnamun dia tak ingin kehilangan sahabat. Tidak. Dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Pertanyaan sarat kan kekhawatiran Francis kali ini membuahkan respon dari Gilbert. Naas, lengosan yang terbuang. Hati Francis teremat melihat tingkah ini, namun dengan cepat tersisih begitu melihat surai perak berdansa. Gelengan lemah dilakukan sang albino, sebelum bibir pucat terbuka dan menjawab, "aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

" _Bullshit_!" merupakan jawaban cepat si Pirang terhadap respon kawannya. Yang seketika mendapatkan balasan tatapan mematikan dari si Perak dan bentakan tajam, "diam, berengsek!" Kemudian mereka adu pandangan mata. Merah yang ingin mengintimidasi dan biru calang yang suratkan sakit hati.

"Hentikan ini Gilly, aku tak ingin membunuh sahabatku," seraya merentangkan tangan, Francis menolak.

Decakan bercampur geram dilempar Gilbert sebagai balasan. Dia bersendekap. Mendongakkan kepala dan memandang kawannya dari sudut mata dengan congkak. Bibir pucat terangkat sekali lagi, bertanya sembari menyindir. "Dan kau memilih melihat sahabatmu sedih? Kau _baik hati_ sekali. _Danke_ (terimakasih), keparat!"

"Kau sudah terbiasa kehilangan saudara. Saxony, Brandenburg, dan banyak lagi saudaramu mati. Kau bisa melewati semua itu." Sang personifikasi Prancis membalas tantangan mata si Perak. Dia ikut bersendekap dan nadanya melejit sinis. "Apa bedanya dengan kehilangan nyawa saudara sekali lagi?"

" _Scheiße_ (sial), Francis! Jaga mulutmu! Aku sudah lelah kehilangan, bodoh!" pungkas sang Prusia, ketus. Tanpa sungkan dia bahkan meludah, tunjukkan kekukuhannya menginginkan si Prancis mengalah. Dia berusaha menaklukkan kawannya dalam cekcok kali ini.

"Tidak. Gilbert Beilschmidt yang aku tahu bukan orang yang begitu. Kau sudah hidup ratusan tahun, kau lebih bijak dari Jerman. Membubarkan Jerman merupakan keputusan bijak daripada membubarkanmu! Lagipula dia yang bersalah!"

"Heh. Dia dikendalikan oleh _orang itu!_ Luddy tidak bersalah!" Gilbert menggebrak meja. Dia menyondongkan tubuhnya, menambahkan intesi pada pandangan menguliti yang sudah dia berikan sejak pertengkaran ini memercik.

"Apa mau dikata, dia tak bisa mengatur pemimpinnya. Sebagai seorang _nation_ , haruslah mengatur pemimpin dan bukannya dikendalikan pemimpin!" balas Francis yang ikut menyondongkan tubuh pula.

" _Gottverdammt_ (goddamnit)! _Fick dich_ (fu*k you), Francis! Dia masih kecil! Dan itu salahku karena aku tak bisa menyadarkannya!" Gilbert menggebrak meja. Kuat. Kepalan tangannya dia benturkan sekali lagi di atas kayu, geram penuh emosi kembali terlontar, "aku gagal menjadi kakak! Aku tak bisa membuatnya melihat mana yang salah. Jadi salahkan aku bukan dia!" Kemudian mengikuti rancau, gestur kesal terbentuk. Meja ditendang. Kuat, suara _brak brak brak_ memenuhi ruangan, menggaung berisik. Emosi tampak jelas di wajah seputih salju itu. Merah merajah. Marah. Sang Prusia marah.

"Kalau begitu satu alasan lagi mengapa dia harus dibubarkan. **Kau. Sudah. Berusaha** , Gil! Kali ini biarkan dia, sebagai representasi Jerman, merasakan kejamnya dunia!" Tidak dengan kalem dan imbangi emosi yang kentara pada kawannya, Francis menjawab. Dia berdecih saat mengeja nama Jerman. Jijik. Kelihatan sekali dia ingin menghancurkan Jerman. Dia nampak begitu ingin melumatkan orang yang telah menelanjangi cinta dari negaranya di perang dunia ke II. Persetan dengan kebenciannya yang tak wajar pada setan kecilーyang ironinya bertubuh besarーJerman bernama Ludwig. Anak bau kencur itu sudah berani mengocok dunia, melibatkan pun sengsarakan semua negara! Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak benci? Haha!

Lalu si kecil tengik itu pula...

Yang membuat sahabatnya tanggalkan harga diri dan memintanya tuk lontarkan hukuman mati padanya!

Demi Tuhan, Francis bersumpah tak akan mengiyakan! Demi cinta yang ada di sanubarinya, dia tak akan melakukan permintaan Gilbert!

Oh _please_. _Mon dieu_ (Demi Tuhan)... Gila apa?! Dia diminta mendoktrin teman terbaiknya menjadi kriminal dunia? Menjadi iblis? Menjadi penjahat? Yang benar saja!

Tidak. Francis terlalu mengerti Gilbert. Kendati kecintaan si perak terhadap perang... kawannya selalu bagai malaikat, _dammit_! Dia sensitif meski kelihatannya bebal! Dia mengerti! Dia selalu ada! Ya. Gilbert hanyalah... Malaikat kesepian yang disalahi semenjak dia menginjak bumi. Malaikat yang selalu dianggap iblis secara harfiah hanya karena tubuhnya yang lain daripada yang lainnyaーalbino dan berbilah merah.

Dia tahu Prusia memang berengsek dalam perang ini. Dia tahu jika negara-negara lain pasti sependapat dengan ituーjika Prusia berengsekーdan mereka condong ingin membubarkan Prusia menilik negara yang direpresentasikan sang albino adalah militer bernegara bukan negara memiliki militer. Mereka takut pada Prusia, kalau boleh jujur. Prancis pun takut. Takut fakta apabila Prusia bangkit lagi... apabila negara yang pernah memberikan teror pada Eropa setiap lambang elang hitam mengudara itu berjaya kembali... tragedi kan terulang kembali. Perang lagi, perang lagi. Mereka muak!

Namun demi apa pun! Membubarkan Prusia bukan solusi!

Gilbert tak sejahat itu! Gilbert tidak begitu!

Astaga. Dia merasakannya sendiri! Francis melihatnya sendiri!

Sang personifikasi Prusia menyelamatkannya dari hukuman memalukan yang diminta oleh Jerman di depan semua orang. Dengan lidahnya yang ahli bersilat dan terkadang berbisa... dia tahu Gilbert, sebagai sahabatnya, melakukan negosiasi dengan Ludwig demi menolongnya. Dia yakin Gilbert berjuang keras meyakinkan adiknya serta _orang itu_ hanya untuk Francis. Gilbert menjadi Gilbert, Francis tahu jika dia tidak membiarkan sahabatnya mati dengan tidak _awesome_.

 _Dieu_ (Tuhan), Francis hanya ingin melakukan hal serupa! Dia ingin menyelamatkan Gilbert meskipun dia tahu sulitnya setengah mati. Dia sedang dalam proses memeras otak tuk mencari jalan keluar sebelum kawannya ini meminta jumpa.

Tapi jika orang yang bersangkutan malah memintanya tuk haturkan hukuman mati...

Kau bisa membayangkan betapa terlukanya Francis dengan ini, bukan?

Kedua insan di ruangan temaram yang hanya memiliki satu penerangan redup saling pandang. Urat menyembul dari masing-masing wajah. Mereka tetap kukuh.

"Francis, adikku tidak bersalah!" Masih tak mau mengalah Gilbert mendesis.

"Dia lebih bersalah dari kamu, _mon ami_ (sahabatku)."

"Kalau begitu bebaskan kami berdua!"

"Tidak. Aku tak tahu kau tahu dari mana, namun salah satu dari kalian harus dibubarkan. Dan aku pikir _Jerman. Pantas. Dibubarkan_!" Tegas, Francis menekankan kalimat terakhir dengan sangat. Kilat benci merajah bilahnya kala ucapan itu meluncur. Dan jelas, Gilbert melihat. Dia mengerang langsung sebagai akibatnya. Kemudian, lagi, gerbrakan meja terbentuk.

"Gah! _Fick_ (fu*k)! Dengarkan baik-baik, kau _flamboyant_ sialan. Kalau kau mengusik Jerman, membubarkan Luddy... aku bersumpah akan menyelenggarakan perang dunia ke III!"

Senyum miring terbentuk di bibir Prancis mendengar kata-kata tak bersahabat dan ancaman kotor ini meluncur dari bibir sang Prusia. Senyum itu melengkung kecil, sarat akan kesedihan, suratan akan bagaimana hati kecil sang pirang ini tercabik. Dua alis Francis terangkat ke atas pula. Berduka.

Kenapa... kenapa sahabatnya ini hanya terfokus pada Ludwig Ludwig dan Ludwig? Tak bisa melihatkah dia...? Di mata Francis Prusia, bukan, Gilbert lebih berarti dari pada adik kawannya yang tak tahu diuntung itu! Siapa Ludwig baginya? Dia hanya anak kecil yang tumbuh menjadi bongsor dengan melalap kemampuan Prusia!

Dan larut pada hatinya yang menjerit... emosi dalam pikir yang tak mampu terutara... Francis hanya mampu memandang kelereng merah sahabatnya dengan penuh makna. Dia bisa melihat dari pantulan mata di hadapannya ini jika wajahnya kusut. Netranya bergetar. Mimiknya lukiskan perihnya luka hati yang menganga.

Lalu mungkin karena melihat ekspresinya yang begini... Prusia terhenyak dengan bilah membulat, bibir sedikit terbuka.

Mungkin... Francis berharap jika akhirnya kawannya ini tahu betapa Prancis terluka melihat bagaimana kolotnya Prusia menginginkan kematiannya sendiri... rencana matinya sendiri... tanpa memikirkan betapa berarti sang Albino itu baginya.

"Gilly... _Mon cher_ (sayang)... Aku tahu kau memang suka perang. Tapi aku tahu kau bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengutamakan hati di atas logika. Perangaimu tak akan menipuku, Gil. Katakan sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat?" lembut tanya meluncur. Tangan Francis terjulur, menggenggam kepalan tangan Gilbert yang sedari tadi menggebrak meja. "Prancis membenci Jerman. Mau Prusia atau Jerman. Tapi Francis tak ingin melukai sahabatnya..."

Dan kalimat ini membungkam Gilbert. Mereka masih adu pandang. Tiada yang mau mengalah memang, namun Gilbert diam. Dia tak membalas. Karena yah, apa yang dilemparkan sahabatnya ini benar adanya. Dia lupa. Kendati mereka selalu berperang, mereka tetap tambatkan perhatian. Tiga orang sudah bersama sedari kecil, tahu semua luar dalam. Mereka mampu melihat apa yang orang lain tidak. Ya. Jika dunia memandang Gilbert terlalu emosional, maka di mata Francis dan Antonio... kedua sosok yang selalu bersama sang Prusia ini... mereka tahu bila sejatinya Gilbert selalu memiliki alasan di atas tindakannya yang berani. Alasan yang bisa dinalar, tentu saja.

"Aku harus bilang apa untuk meyakinkanmu?" Lama terdiam, seiring bilah merah beralih memandang ubin kotor di kaki mereka, suara lirih terlontar. Lalu senyum pedih menyusul. Punggung yang awalnya menyondong dikarenakan terselenggaranya perang verbal, terayun ke belakang, melesak pada sandaran. Tangan pucat melepaskan diri paksa dari rengkuhan hangat sang sahabat. Mimik muka yang keras melunak. Perlahan berubah... duka merajah. "Aku benar sudah mau mati. Karenanya aku memintamu membubarkanku."

Cepat sebelum Francis menyanggah, Gilbert menambahkan, "semua merupakan proses lambat namun pasti semenjak aku menciptakan Ludwig. Kau tahu... semua _nation_ berdarah Jerman mati karena aku. Karena keinginanku menjadikan mereka satu. Dan sesungguhnya aku tahu... suatu saat aku pun kan menjadi satu dengan ciptaanku. Lalu? Saat Prusia dileburkan... saat Prusia dirubah hanya menjadi provinsi kecil... semua tanda yang kurasakan mulai mengganda."

Dua bilah berdansa. Kedua negara tua yang sempat bersisian kini berharapan dalam ruang redup, menjalin pengertian. Dan Francis? Dia membelalak. Dia tersentak. Dia terkejut. Dia bahkan kini menganga, mendengarkan ucapan kawannya.

Dia... Francis Bonnefoy tak pernah mendengar hal sepenting ini dari sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu rebut kembali Jerman! Buat Jerman menjadi Prusia! Dirikan lagi kerajaanmu! Atau apalah!" Ide berkelebat. Spontan, demi sahabatnya Francis gebukan semua yang bisa dia pikirkan, yang telah dia pikirkan, tuk keberlangsungan hidup kawannya. Tidak. Dia tak ingin kumpulannya bersama sahabat terpentingnya, _Bad Touch Trio_ , berakhir. Dia tak ingin... tempatnya pulang pasca perang hilang! Tanpa Prusia, BTT tidak akan menjadi BTT!

"Kau harus hidup Gil! Aku akan mencarikan cara agar kau tetap hidup. Akan kubaca semua sejarah. Siapa tahー"

Tangan putih menarik lengan baju Francis yang beranjak berdiri. Menahan kawannya tuk mondar-mandir dalam panik. Kemudian tuk kesekian kali, merah dan biru bertumbuk.

"Kau tak bisa menentang kehendak alam, _Francy-pants_. Ini waktuku untuk pergi. Sudahlah." Diam terselenggara. Dua partisipan saling pandang. Lagi. Sebelum tawa khas mengudara, "kesesese~ setidaknya aku ingin pergi dengan _awesome_! Bukan karena kecelakaan kecil seperti tepeleset di kamar mandi setelah kalian membubarkan _nation_ yang _salah_... membunuh _nation_ lain yang seharusnya _tidak mati_."

Dan keheningan jatuh berikutnya. Dua manusia bungkam. Namun tak saling pandang. Si pirang menatap ubin kotor sementara si perak mengamati langit-langit. Keduanya bergeming. Larut dalam kediaman masing-masing. Hingga pintu yang menutup bergemerincing dan sosok pirang lain dengan alis yang sangat khas muncul.

Gilbert segera berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangan, borgol kembali di pasang. Lalu bagaikan entok dia digiring. Namun di ambang baja yang menganga, langkah prajurit Prusia terhenti. "Francis. Pikirkanlah lagi. Dan selamat tinggal," ucapnya tak begitu lantang, tapi cukup tegas dan kuat di dalam pendengaran pirang pertama yang masih memandang lekat lantai tak sedap di bawah kakinya.

 **OooOooO**

Dan pada akhirnya, Francis mengabulkan permintaan Gilbert. Sedihnya, dia tak perlu berjuang keras untuk meyakinkan yang lain jika Gilbert bersalah. Di benak teratas penakluk perang dunia ke II, Prusia memang bersalah dan sepatutnya dibubarkan. Tak jarang dari mereka mencibir, menggunjing.

Francis ingin membantah. Namun Prancis tak mengizinkan.

Karenanya dia bungkam. Dia diam. Dia terus menunduk bahkan ketika pengumuman pembubaran Prusia dilantunkan. Dia membuta tatkala Ludwig memberontak. Dia menuli saat erangan sakit familiar tersuara. Kemudian jeritan mengikuti.

" _Bruder_ (kakak)! _Nein_ (tidak)! _BRUDER_!" Francis berpura-pura tak mendengar seruan sang Jerman muda. Dia tak ingin menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Dia sudah cukup sakit. Dia tak ingin lebih sakit. Dia tak ingin...

" _Dan...ke_ (terimakasih), Fr..an..cis..." Namun di detik ini kepala tertunduk itu tersentak. Dia mendongak. Merah dan biru bertumbuk sejenak. Merah ucapkan juta terimakasih dalam diam seiring senyum bangga merekah.

ーsebelum sang Prusia melebur. Menghilang. Meninggalkan onggokan kain tanpa jasad.

.

.

Meninggalkan Francis yang makin tertunduk dengan air mata hangat.

 **[]**

* * *

 **a.n**

Deel tahu ini nggak ada feels. Tahu ancur baday. Ini bukan kemampuan maksimal. Hell. Dibuat cuma sekali duduk meski udah agak di revisi. Tapi setidaknya saya berusaha memenuhi prompt "malaikat bersayap iblis" yang diberikan pada saya.


End file.
